


Three Stories

by deathwailart



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Rooftops, Sexual Content, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More short Assassin's Creed stories I wrote for a prompt round.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Three Stories

**Author's Note:**

> More short Assassin's Creed stories I wrote for a prompt round.

**Desmond/Lucy - wine and stars**

“Hey,” Desmond says, climbing up to join Lucy on the roof, sliding off his backpack once he’s up and seated comfortably, “not disturbing you am I?”  
  
“No, I was hoping you’d join me actually.”  
  
“You know I can actually catch a hint.”  
  
“Good because I was about two steps from clubbing you around the head if you didn’t get with the program.”  
  
“Damn,” Desmond grins at her and opens up the zip on his bag, almost disappointed it didn’t get to that stage because if there’s one family trait he’s happy to admit that he shares it’s that he likes a confident, take charge woman. “I managed to get hold of this when we sent Shaun off to pick up more supplies.”  
  
“You got wine?” Lucy beams at him and he’s glad he bribed Shaun for it now. “God, it’s been so long since I had wine. Abstergo were pretty strict about things like that, didn’t want me impaired at any time.” A shadow passes over Lucy’s face and Desmond frowns and quickly opens the bottle of wine because he knows what Abstergo was like for him but it was a hell of a lot worse for her and he lets her have the first drink.

“I missed this,” she says after a moment or two of silence, lying on the villa roof with the bottle of wine nestled between them, “getting to see the sky at night, fresh air on my skin, breeze ruffling my hair.”  
  
“It’s always the small things,” he agrees and then, to change the subject, points up at the sky, “nice to see the stars out like that.”  
  
“That’s one thing I wish I’d learned how to do, pick out constellations.”  
  
“I uh...I know how to do that.” Lucy raises a questioning eyebrow, rolling onto her side with her cheek propped up in her palm. “My mom taught me when I was a kid.”  
  
“You still remember?”  
  
“I remember enough.”  
  
“Teach me?”  
  
“Sure,” he smiles softly at her and the wine is abandoned as they rearrange themselves so she’s curled against his side, his hand guiding hers in pointing out various stars and constellations, his other arm around her and her head on his shoulder.  
  
**Rebecca/Shaun - Shaun being misquoted**

“I thought you said you could do this,” Rebecca comments from her slouch against the wall, arms folded, eyebrow arched as Shaun shoots her a look that she’d call snotty any day of the week even though he’s probably aiming for harassed or condescending.  
  
“I was misquoted, alright?”  
  
“Seems to happen to you an awful lot Shaun. All talk no action?”  
  
“I’ll have you know there’s plenty of action to be had you twit.”  
  
“Oooh, dirty talk, Kitty-Kat never mentioned that.”  
  
“I hate you, you know that?”  
  
“Yeah I love you too so are you ready to admit defeat?”

Shaun goes silent for two whole minutes – Rebecca counts with a growing smirk – before he sighs and shoves his chair back and away from the desk, rising out of his seat to let Rebecca in so she can get to work on fixing whatever the hell happened to his computer that he’s not willing to divulge. At least it’s simple enough to fix although she’s bored as hell with Desmond and Lucy off doing a little more hands on training down below.

Although from the grins and Lucy’s giggling she doubts there’s a hell of a lot of actual training going on.

“Okay Shaun, I think I’ve got- Whoa!” Rebecca jumps and cracks her knee off the bottom of the desk when Shaun’s suddenly underneath it and sitting in front of the chair, looking up at her with a smirk that she really wouldn’t ever trust. “Shaun?”  
  
“I’m showing my gratitude you idiot, besides, we haven’t exactly had much time alone since the oaf arrived and I’ll be damned if I’m sitting around with a pair of blue balls while Desmond and Lucy are shagging down in the catacombs.”  
  
“Shaun that is really fucking gross because I don’t ever want to think about corpses and sex ever again. Or Lucy and sex seeing as she’s my best friend and that’s just creepy.” Even as she’s saying that though, she’s shimmying her jeans and underwear down to the edge of the seat whereupon Shaun takes over, sliding them down to her ankles before he hands his glasses up to her. Rebecca almost can’t believe they’re doing this because...well, Shaun’s still a prude most of the time and because it really has been a hell of a long time and he has her biting her lip and moaning embarrassingly quickly as she curls her fingers in his hair as best she can, making sure she doesn’t tip backwards and out of her seat.

She really needs to get Shaun to admit he’s been misquoted a hell of a more often if it has him going down on her, under his desk, with the risk of Lucy or Desmond or both walking in on them any minute but then Shaun does something with his tongue and his fingers that makes her brain short circuit as her hips buck up of their own accord and her thoughts are narrowed down to more, harder and please and oh fuck.

**Ezio/Lucrezia - Wall sex is still the best sex**

There is no love to be lost between them and Lucrezia is one of the first women he has encountered that he has come so close to truly hating although some speck of him cannot help but feel a measure of pity at what she was put through by her father and brother but he casts that aside for the moment as she slams his back into a wall, eyes narrowed and deadly, so like the poisonous serpent Rodrigo crafted her to be. If anyone knew what he was doing right now...well he doesn’t allow himself to think of that, especially not when Lucrezia is removing his armour.

This is insanity, the only reasonable thing he can call this. She’s still the enemy the same way he is to her but it’s hard to care about that as her nails rake down his chest making him gasp and groan and arch his hips up to meet hers.

“Such stamina for one so old,” she croons, one hand coming up to cup his chin and draw him in to meet her lips and he hisses into her mouth when her thumb presses sharply under his chin as her other hand works the lacings on his trousers and if he were younger and as brash as he once was there would have been a clever remark but there is something to be said for silence and for standing back and waiting and that is exactly what he does until she breaks the kiss and glares at him. “I hate you Auditore.”  
  
“The feeling is more than mutual,” he replies, voice low and quiet because they could so easily be caught here and that’s part of the excitement, at least for her. After all, he overheard her plans to upset Cesare and he is sure this will make its way to his ears. Let it. Just another thing to rattle him, to drive him that step closer to the brink of madness that he has been teetering on for so long.

He leans back against the wall when she presses and lifts her up, skirts bunched in his hand as she sinks down on him, arching her back and letting out a high moan that drowns out his quiet groan, head falling forward so he can mouth at her breasts. She opens the buttons at the front after a moment when she realises his hands are occupied in holding and guiding her and once she’s done she digs her hands into his biceps and he sucks hard on her nipple in retaliation, nipping hard enough at the end to have her yelp.

“Did your Sforza whore take you like this?”  
  
“I could ask the same of your father and brother.”  
  
“ _Bastardo_ ,” she spits.  
  
“You would know all about them Lucrezia,” he answers, managing a tight lipped grin at her as they speed up, losing their rhythm as his head falls back to rest against the wall until he comes, her following a second later, both of them biting their lips hard enough to bleed. For the first time in many years, there’s a sinking feeling of shame as they fix their clothing and he departs, guards following him soon after. It makes him think of his younger self, idealistic and naive, who would probably kick him in the balls for what just occurred.

He’d deserve it too.

Shaking his head he concentrates on keeping ahead of the guards because he doesn’t have to add deaths to his conscience tonight.


End file.
